Mistaken Identity
by Angie63
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves in Luke's diner and everyone is calling Sam DEAN.


_**Mistaken Identity**_

 _This is a crossover for Gilmore Girls. I wrote it mainly because I think it's funny that Jared's character was named Dean. I started wondering, what would happen if the boys wound up by chance at Luke's and everyone was calling Sam Dean? This one is for Lindsey who adores her some Jared/Sam /DeanF. and is the Rory to my Lorelei and the Samgirl to my Deangirl. I love her a thousand yellow daisies. Set between the Pilot and Bloody Mary not long after "Dean" left to become Sam!_

Sam woke up slowly, aware of the sun shining through the windshield. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced over at Dean. He smiled looking at his brother, amazed he could drive all night and still be singing softly under his breath to the cassette he'd turned down to not wake Sam. "Hey', he said and Dean looked over at him.

"Hey yourself. Did you sleep okay?" Sam stretched, yawned and sat up. Dean smiled."I'll take that as a yes." He was still pretty worried about Sam's sleeping habits, or rather his _lack_ of sleep. Ever since Jessica the kid had been plagued with nightmares. Dean purposely drove all night because he remembered as a child Sam slept so well in the Impala. He was freaking tired but he figured after they found some breakfast and coffee, he'd be okay. "Hey you hungry?"

""Starving", Sam answered and was surprised that he actually did feel rested and hungry. He was touched that Dean was trying so hard to help him get on with life. He was trying but it was still hard. But he was thankful for Dean. The same comfort he'd always felt growing up just being with his brother was still there. "Where are we?", he asked.

Dean pointed to a sign that read _Welcome to Stars Hollow. "Stars Hollow_ , CT. Not sure I've ever heard of it but towns like this usually have something to eat besides McDonalds. So help me look." Sam glanced out the window. It was a pretty little town, the kind where people walked around and sat on benches and visited on porches, shopping in local shops. It was the nice _normal_ kind of place Sam had always dreamed of living in.

"How about that place?", Sam asked , pointing to a little diner on the right. The window said _Luke's. "_ Looks like your kind of place. What do you think?"

Dean grinned. "I think we should give it a try. I hope _Luke_ can make a great cup of coffee." He pulled into a parking place and opened his door in anticipation of dark rich liquid caffeine. Sam grinned too, knowing Dean's coffee addiction needed to be fed. He followed his brother inside. They slid into a table in the corner. The waitress, an Asian girl whose nametag said Lane greeted them with menus.

"Good morning…." She broke off suddenly, staring. "Dean?", she said.

Dean looked up at her, puzzled. "Do I know you sweetheart?", he asked charmingly, because Dean was _always_ charming to waitresses. The girl shook her head.

"Not you. Him."She indicated Sam who looked at her in the same amazement. The brothers locked eyes as if to say _Is this chick crazy?_

Sam said politely, "I think maybe you have me confused with someone else. My name is Sam. _This_ is Dean, my brother. But we've never been here ." The girl blinked rapidly and handed the boys menus.

"Uh, can I get you something to drink while you decide?" She still seemed confused. Dean felt weirded out but maintained his cool.

"I'll have coffee, black and an orange juice." Sam asked for coffee and water and the server promised to return quickly. Dean leaned forward. "Dude, seriously, what the hell was that?"

Sam glanced towards the bar where the girl was talking to a guy in a plaid shirt with his hat on backwards, assumedly Luke. She was gesturing and both Lane and supposed Luke were staring at Sam and Dean. "I have no idea. Maybe she knows someone who looks like me.I don't know. I don't care. What are you having?" Both brothers looked at the menu. Lane returned with drinks .

Sam looked up. "I'll have the ham and cheese omelet and a side of hashbrowns", he said as he handed her the menu. Dean took a long sip of the hot coffee in front of him and sighed. It was freaking fabulous.

"Blueberry pancakes, side of bacon and hash browns", he said, also handing her the menu. He wanted to add _And quit staring_ but he didn't. Once Lane left with their orders, Dean drank more coffee and looked around. "Nice place." The door bell jangled and two women walked in. One was older, maybe early thirties, the other around Sam's age. Both had auburn hair and were _talking non stop._ Now Dean , Sam knew, had a real _thing for redheads._ Sam noticed the appreciation of both women in his brother's eyes. "Nice scenery too." Sam grinned.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, always looking at the women." He smiled, full dimples and Dean smiled back because he'd missed that smile his brother had inherited from Dad.

"Well you gotta admit those two are nice looking Sammy." He leaned back and sipped his coffee.

Sam looked over. "And also staring at us." Dean looked towards the bar where the younger girl was talking to Lane. The older one, her mother? was looking at Sam. She turned to the guy behind the bar , leaning in close and then saying something to the girls. Dean was feeling increasingly uncomfortable. His protective big brother instinct was kicking in and he was just considering leaving money for the coffee and juice on the table and grabbing Sam when Lane returned with their food. She delivered it without comment. Dean picked up his fork, deciding to stay as his stomach growled at the sight of the feast before him. The guy from behind the bar came over to them with the coffee pot. He filled Dean's cup and stood looking hard at Sam.

"Great coffee but what's the problem man?" Dean asked. "Everyone in here is staring at my brother like he's from Mars."

The guy who Dean still presumed to be Luke, filled Sam's cup up. "Dean?"he said. Dean sighed.

"I'm Dean. He's Sam." This bit was getting ridiculous. Sam sensed a scene coming on and he preferred to just finish eating and get the hell out of town.

"I think you all have me confused with someone else. My name is Sam Winchester. I'm from Lawrence, Kansas and I have never been to Stars Hollow before." The guy held the coffee pot and considered Sam's statement.

"I'm Luke. This is my place. And you're a dead ringer for a guy we knew named Dean Forrester. Sorry. He used to date Rory over there. Enjoy your breakfast guys." He walked back over to the bar and engaged in conversation with the three women. Sam picked up his fork and started eating.

Dean lowered his voice and said, "Crazy town man.". He also started eating. The sooner they were out of Stars Hollow, the happier he'd be. The food was excellent and Luke, not Lane kept them in coffee and made general conversation but Dean felt they were under scrutiny from Lane, Rory and Rory's mother. Finally Dean walked to the counter to pay the bill. The older redhead slipped off her stool.

"Hi", she said. "My name is Lorelai Gilmore. I can't help but think your friend looks like someone we know. In a someone we know kind of way."

Rory hissed, "Mom. _Hush."_ Dean looked at Lorelai. She was very pretty but he found himself wishing she would g _o sit back down.._

"I'm _Dean_ Winchester. My brother is Sam. " He handed the bill and cash to Luke who rang him up and delivered his change. Lorelei seemed unwilling to accept his claim that _he_ was Dean. He accepted his change from Luke and said, "Thanks, nice to meet all of you". He hurried over to Sam who held his jacket out to him and headed quickly to the door.

Outside in the sunshine, Dean shivered. "Dude, that was weird. I got the feeling they all thought I was lying."

Sam looked over his shoulder into the diner and saw Luke, Lorelei, Rory and Lane all gathered in the window watching them go."Dean, seriously, let's hurry. I'm a little creeped out man." He practically made it to the Impala in three long strides. Dean turned to look back as well and never saw the suv driven by another redhead that slammed into him.

"Dean!" Sam called running to his brother who lay crumpled in the street. Blood was streaming from his ears and Sam was already dialing 911 when the driver jumped out and was screaming.

"Oh my god DEAN! I'm so sorry I hit your friend!" Sam realized _she_ was calling _him Dean._ He blinked, reaching out a hand to touch Dean and answering the 911 operator. The door to Luke's flew open and he was surrounded by Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Lane, all of them talking at once. He pocketed his phone and moved quickly to his brother, laying his hand on Dean's face.

"Hold on Dean. Ambulance is on it's way. " His brother did not reply.

Panic started to surround Sam. The sudden impact, his brother lying still and bleeding in the street and the redhead who hit Dean saying loudly to Lorelei, "Why is referring to himself in third person?" The wail of the ambulance drew Sam's attention as he tightened his grip on Dean.

The hospital waiting room was pretty much like every other one Sam had ever been in with the exception of the freaking _entourage_ he'd acquired in the huge comedy of errors their short stay in Stars Hollow, CT was becoming. Sam's head hurt at the flurry of conversation around him. All he wanted to was to find out if Dean was okay and escape this place, never looking back.

"But he looks _just like DEAN",_ the redheaded woman who hit his brother was saying. Luke glanced at Sam, sympathy in his eyes, feeling a little, if not more, like they had caused all this misfortune.

"Well, he's not Sookie. His name is _Sam_. He and his brother, who _is_ named Dean are just passing through How the hell did you hit him by the way?"

Sookie retorted, "I was so surprised to see Dean, _Sam_ , that I wasn't looking at … _Dean_. Oh my God what if I killed him? Do you think I killed him? Luke took Sookie by the by the arm and pulled her into the hallway. Rory walked over to Sam, sitting down beside him.

"Hi. I'm Rory Gilmore. I apologize. See I had this boyfriend and he looked, well just like you. He was actually the best boyfriend I ever had but I didn't appreciate him and well…well you don't need to know that. I'm sure your brother will be fine."

Sam gave her a small smile that twisted her heart a little because she was thinking how much it reminded her of her Dean. "Thanks. He's practically all the family I have. Our mom died when I was a baby and our dad…is gone a lot. I've been away at college and now me and Dean are on a road trip."

Rory touched Sam's arm. "It sounds like you're close. Except for grandparents, I basically just have my mom. We're super close too. Can I get you anything Sam?" He shook his head."Listen, my mom didn't really mean anything back at the diner. I mean sometimes she just says what's on her mind…"

Sam cut her off. "It's okay Rory. Really. I mean some people think everyone has a twin out there so really, I understand. No harm done." Except to Dean. He stood up. "Excuse me, I'm going to see if anyone can tell me anything". Rory returned to her mom as Sam walked to the information desk.

"I'd really like to see my brother. Dean Winchester." The nurse looked her charts.

"He's in exam 4. If you'll follow me." Sam was grateful if apprehensive. The nurse pulled aside the curtain. " ? This is the brother." She motioned for Sam to go in. Dean lay motionless on the bed, eyes closed, dark brusies on the side of his face and under his eyes.

Dr. Sullivan stopped writing in Dean's chart. "Your brother has sustained a very serious concussion Mr. Winchester."

"Sam. Mr Winchester is my father, How serious?" Sam asked, hating the crack in his voice.

"Well, Sam, anytime a patient bleeds from the ears like Dean has, it indicates a potential skull fracture. We've done a head CT and x-rays. They should be back soon. Also his shoulder was badly dislocated and he's had significant loss of consciousness. I'm a little worried his cheekbone may be broken as well. Fortunately so far there's no indication of any internal bleeding. The biggest issue though right now is that he's still unconscious. Hopefully the CT will show us there's no pressure building up. He's going to be in a lot of pain from all his injuries but we hesitate to sedate any one with this length of LOC."

Sam nodded. "So, what is your plan of treatment?" He walked over to Dean and circled his fingers around Dean's wrist, squeezing tightly. It had been a long time since he'd seen his brother in a hospital bed. It still was something he would never get used to.

Dr. Sullivan sighed. "Wait and see. When he wakes up, keep him conscious for as long as possible. The pain may not make that possible. Bare minimum if he wakes up within the hour, thirty six hours of observation and pain management. If It's longer we'll see. We're definitely admitting him .I'm heading up to radiology. Talk to him. See if you can get him to respond." As the doctor left, Sam felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes. He wondered if he called Dad…he didn't feel like he could be responsible for Dean. He wasn't sure he could be as strong for Dean as his brother had always been for him.

"Dean, come on man. Wake up for me okay?" No response. "I know you didn't sleep much last night but you had enough coffee to not need a nap like this." He released Dean's wrist and wrapped his fingers around his brother's hand. He held on tight, not caring if Dean deemed it a chick flick moment. It probably was. He rambled on, talking about nothing.

"Sam?" It was said so softly Sam almost thought he'd imagined leaned forward.

"Dean? Can you hear me?" His brother opened his eyes just enough that Sam saw the bright green.

"Stop talking so loud." Dean whispered. "Hurts." Sam almost laughed with relief.

"Okay." He whispered. Dean struggled to open his eyes. Fortunately it was relatively dark and he wasn't in too much pain."Take it easy. You've got a bad concussion." Sam kept his voice as soft as possible.

Dean winced. "Thank you Captain Obvious. Are we still in crazy town?" He remembered leaving the diner but…

Sam smiled. "Yeah", he said . "It got even crazier." Dean tried to nod but that was too painful. He was aware of pain somewhere else? His shoulder? His arm?

"I need something. It hurts."That admission was hard to take for Sam. Dean _never asked for pain killers._ He was always'fine'. Sam pushed the call button. He expected a nurse but the doctor walked back in.

He spoke to Sam. "How are we doing?"

Sam said, "He says he's in pain.". The doctor moved to the opposite side of Dean's bed. He pulled out a pen light. Dean groaned, knowing what was coming. He bit his lip as the light was shined in his eyes to check his pupils.

Dr. Sullivan patted his good shoulder. "Sorry about that buddy. Okay. You have what we call a moderate to serious concussion. There is a slight skull fracture on your right temple area but no subdural hematoma. That's good. You have a dislocated shoulder, multiple contusions and a cheekbone fracture that we think will heal on it's own. What this means is the next thirty six hours are critical. Most likely if any swelling is going to occur in your brain it will happen in that time. So you need to be monitored and off your feet for at least that long. On a scale of one to ten how bad is your pain?"

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. "Maybe 8."

Sam said quickly, "Dr. Sullivan, that's like a normal person saying their pain is nineteen." The doctor looked at Sam, feeling Sam was telling him the truth. He wondered why these boys seemed to him to have no one else. It made him want to help them even more.

"Okay Dean, we'll get you something." He left and Sam pulled a chair close to the bed. Dean closed his eyes. He reached out a hand to Sam which Sam took, knowing just how much pain Dean had to be in to ask for comfort. Sam laced his fingers with Dean's and leaned his head back on the chair. His brother was sound asleep in minutes after the meds were administered. Sam found himself damn curious about the Dean who looked just like him. He wondered about doppelganger theories as he watched Dean sleep.

Dr. Sullivan checked Dean's pupils and seemed satisfied. "Okay Dean. I'm going to let you go, with a . prescription for pain and one to balance out your equilibrium. You need to take it easy for at least a week. No lifting over five pounds for three weeks because of the orbital fracture." Seeing Dean's cocked eyebrow he laughed. "Your cheekbone fracture. So, the question is where are you boys staying? I'd prefer if you stayed pretty close at least for a few days."

Sam said, "Sure, we can do that. " Before Dean had the opportunity to say they were leaving. In the last four days Sam had spent a little time in Stars Hollow and he was still itching to find out about Mr. Dean Forrester. Not to mention he found himself somewhat drawn to the quirky normalness of the town. "Any ideas where we can stay?"

A voice behind him said, "With me. Well not me, but at the inn where I work. Where Sookie, the girl who hit you works. Dean, we're so sorry about what happened. Really. We've been worried and checking on you and well, we want you to stay with us at the inn until you're better. On the house, on the town."

Dean smiled as Lorelai Gilmore walked in. He couldn't help it. He was a sucker for pretty, charming women. Even though she was Rory's mom, he could tell she wasn't that much older than him and hell even if she was, she was still pretty and charming. She kept talking. " Seriously, it's very comfortable and we can get you boys two rooms or one with two beds and Sookie will feed you non stop and her food is just to die for and she feels like she has to feed you before you go and please say yes because I'm making a fool of my self here."

Sam chuckled and glanced at his brother who was laughing as well. "Sure, Lorelai. We'll take you up on it. Just give us directions."

"Oh I'm so glad and Sookie will be so glad and I can tell everyone at the next town meeting we fixed this amd maybe you won't go off saying Star's Hollow is the kind of town people get run over in and…I'm making a fool of myself again." She handed Sam the address and simple looking directions. "I have to get back but please just come on."

Dean said, "Thank you. That's nice of you. We will. And one room with two beds is fine. My brother here will want to keep an eye on me and we don't want to take up too much space. Should we look for you?" He smiled at Lorelai and she felt oddly attracted to him, shaking her head to clear it. No. Not going there she thought.

"Yes, I'll be there but I'll leave word at the desk to make you comfortable. Lunch is just over but please ask for me or Sookie and we'll get you fed. Okay. I'll see you there." She turned and both boys watched her walk away.

Dr. Sullivan chuckled. "Typical Lorelai. But the inn's very nice. And Sookie's cooking? Legendary."

Sam said, "That will make Dean happy and speed up his recovery I'm sure." The doctor left to get discharge papers and Sam gave Dean the clothes and shoes he'd brought him. Bruises still covered one side of his face and Sam was determined he would follow doctor's orders to the final degree. Somehow after seeing Dean's reaction to Lorelai, he wasn't sure he'd have to work that hard to make Dean.

An hour later Sam and Dean were booked into the most comfortable room they had ever seen. Two queen sized beds with pillow top mattresses down comforters and four thick pillows each. Two oversized arm chairs and a huge television, thick carpet and a very nice bathroom with every amenity all done in grey and white. Sam didn't ever want to leave. Dean said, "As great as the room is, if the food is anything close, I might become a resident of Stars Hollow man."

"I know right?" Sam said, dimples showing. He was so grateful Dean was better, so happy his brother could relax and recover in comfort he could never have provided. Dean smiled back because he could never resist that smile, so like their father's that it almost hurt to see it."Let's get you some food man. I know you hate hospital food."

Sookie placed huge plates filled to capacity in front of the boys where they sat on stools in the kitchen at the island in the middle. Roast pork loin, mashed potatoes, butter beans and yeast rolls dripping with butter. Sam couldn't remember eating like this, even in better diners. And this was lunch. "It's really just leftovers, but I'll make it up to you at dinner. God I feel just awful about hitting you Dean, It's just you look so much like our Dean Sam and I didn't see your Dean and I'm sorry." She refilled Dean's coffee cup.

Dean swallowed his last bite and said, "It's okay Sookie. Really. It was worth it to eat your cooking .This is heaven." He smiled that special Dean smile and she melted.

Sam said, "He's not joking. This is awesome Sookie and my brother loves great food. He travels a lot and well, real food like this isn't always around," Sookie beamed at them and made up her mind to fill them up three times and more a day until they left.

"How about some pecan pie?" she asked and she and Sam burst out laughing as Dean shoveled the last of his mashed potatoes in his mouth and held out his plate.

After lunch the boys were at a kind of loss as what to do with themselves. The front porch and crisp cool October day called to Sam as he pictured a leisurely afternoon reading on the DragonFly Inn's front porch. "What do you feel like doing Dean? Do you need a nap?" Dean looked at Sam. He knew this Sam. He'd known this San for twenty three years, Asking for Dean's plans before telling him with puppy dog hazel eyes what he'd really like to do, most often getting it. Truth be told, he did feel a little the aftereffects of concussions. He saw no point in researching a new case. The doctor and Sam weren't letting him go anywhere for several days. Besides they were here in as comfortable a place as they had ever been, free of charge and the food was freaking amazing. And his head did hurt a little. Yeah a nap would be good.

"Sure. I could nap. You?" He headed towards the stairs and Sam followed. He noticed climbing the stairs Dean was a little stiff but nothing too bad. It was reassuring and he was thankful. Back in the room, Dean toed off his boots and sat down on his bed, the one nearest the door of course. "What are you going to do?", he asked his brother.

Sam was digging in his duffle. He pulled out a book and Dean smiled. Apparently college had only reinforced the big geek's love of reading. It reminded Dean that as much as he'd missed Sam , college had been the best thing for him. "Gonna read on the porch for awhile. You'll be okay?"

Dean stood up and pulled back the covers, sank down on the crisp sheets and arranged pillows. "I'll be fine enjoy the time off little brother". As he relaxed, he found he really was in need of the rest and sleep lulled him. Sam came to rest his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled. "Take your phone.'Kay?"

Some things never change. Dean was willing for Sam to be without him as long as he had his cell. "I got it Dean. Just relax " He patted Dean and headed downstairs. It felt good to just be normal. To have nothing more pressing or urgent than reading in a porch swing. Reading for pleasure. Not researching some evil thing he had to figure out how to kill. For the first time since Dean had come to get him at school, he felt _normal._ And Sam Winchester missed that feeling, still longed for it as much as he ever had. Maybe more. He pushed open the screen door and the air felt amazing. He was glad no one else had claimed the swing, sat down, stretched his long legs and opened his book. Soon he was lost in the story.

"What are you reading?" The question surprised him, so deep in the book as he was. He looked up to see Rory smiling down at him. She sat on the chair closest to Sam. He smiled at her. She was pretty and he liked her sincerity but the fact that she was interested in his book was pleasant as well. He held _A Separate Peace_ and Rory smiled.

"One of my favorites. Are you reading it for fun or a class?" Sam sat up and faced her.

"Oh for fun I guess. You now those lists, one hundred books you're supposed to have read before college? I am reading through those. I , we, we moved around a lot and I didn't ever get done _before_ college. So." Sam felt like defending himself for no reason he could think of.

Rory nodded. "Where do you go to school?"

" Stanford. I mean I went to Stanford but…I'm done now. Just not done with the list. You in college?"

Rory smiled. She was still amazed at how much he looked like her Dean but the fact that he liked books so much was making him more interesting bt the second. "Yale. I go to Yale. I want to be a journalist. I love books, I live in a world of books. I have so many books I have them stashed everywhere. I'm sorry I'm ranting. I get that from my mom. So, Stanford, where do you stand on the list?"

Sam grinned. He'd never talked to anyone like her before. He liked her. She was smart. He missed deep conversations. Dean talked to him, it wasn't that. His brother had not had the same opportunities. He was smart, He knew more about lore than anyone Sam knew. He had just been too busy raising Sam and following orders to pay attention to his own studies. He was great at math. It was logical, literature was never Dean's strong point but he made sure Sam had books. Frequent library trips in any town they were in, always books for Christmas even if he had no presents himself, Sam always got books from Dean. It occurred to Sam suddenly that he wasn't giving Dean the credit he was due. How had Dean known exactly what books to buy and he smiled picturing Dean finding a list of the appropriate books. It made him feel suddenly loved and warm. He turned his attention to Rory.

Two hours of non stop conversation later, Sam and Rory were walking to the Gilmore house with the intent of loading Sam up with spare copies of the books he was missing. Sam admired the scenery. "Stars Hollow is a pretty town", he commented.

"It is. I'ved lived here all my life .I can't imagine being from anywhere else. It's just me and Mom. She had me at sixteen and she and I are more like friends I guess. My dad is not really around and I have grandparents in Hartford but mainly it was just me and Mom. "

"I get that. My mom died when I was a baby. My dad moved us around and he worked away from home a lot. Dean and me … he took care of me and he is as much like a parent as he is a brother."

Rory said, "He seems like a good guy" Sam smiled down at her and again she was struck by a longing to see the boy he looked so much like, Even to the dimples.

"He is. The best." Rory stopped in front of a blue, two story house and Sam thought how lucky she was to have grown up there. Inside he was not disappointed. The house was comfortably lived in,and Rory was right, she had tons of books. They sat down on the floor, pulling out boxes and crates, opening drawers, talking, laughing. Once she'd found the copies for Sam , Rory handed them to Sam.

"There you go,that should finish your list." Sam looked at her, took the books, put them on the floor beside him.

"Thank you. So..Rory, this guy, who looks like me. He was your boyfriend?" She looked up at him.

"My first boyfriend. He was wonderful. I…lost him because I was stupid. I miss him." She looked at him, tears gathered in her blue eyes.

Sam reached out his hand and cupped the side of her face. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened and she put her arms around his neck. Sam wrapped his arms around her and they kissed again and once more. They didn't speak and neither one of them was sure of anything except that they were close and desiring the other and Sam scooped her up, still kissing her and gently laid her on her bed. Outside the sun began to set and the room grew dark but neither Sam nor Rory noticed.

Across town, Dean stirred. The darkness in the room was confusing. He sat up and looked at the other bed. Where was Sam? He ran a hand down his face and glanced at his watch. Eight o'clock? Seriously? He'd slept this long? He shook his head, walked to the bathroom, splashed water on his face, brushed his teeth and went back to retrieve his shoes. He picked up his cell and the jacket he'd tossed on the chair that morning.

Downstairs he heard Lorelai talking. "No Mom. Seriously. I did not realize…okay Mom. You bet." She slammed down the phone receiver and Dean laughed. She jumped and smiled at him. "Oh Dean. Hi. I was just…my mom. It's complicated."

Dean leaned on the counter and returned her smile. "Parents. Always you wouldn't happen to know where my brother is would you?"

Lorelai came around the counter saying, "Oh, he and Rory left after dinner to go to our house. I gather Sam loves books a much as Rory and they were going to get some of the books on Sam's list that Rory has extra copies of. Oh my goodness. You missed dinner. Hey we could make you something. Well, as long as it didn't require cooking or if you like burgers, we can walk up to Luke's."

Dean liked this woman and he couldn't really figure out why. She was lively and pretty and he wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He had no plan to find out. She had been nicer to him and Sam than anyone had been in a long time. Lorelai was thinking as she looked at Dean that he was almost too handsome, too perfect and that he had lips that she'd like to find out more about. Both of them stared at each other. Dean broke the silence.

"A burger at Luke's sounds great." Lorelai grabbed her coat and purse from behind the counter. Dean took the coat from her and held it out. She was taken aback. She thought suddenly that Dean's manners would impress even Emily Gilmore. As they walked towards town, Lorelai found herself talking to this very handsome guy.

"So you and Sam, what is it that you do?" Dean looked down at her. He wasn't sure how much truth he should give her even though he didn't want to out and out lie to her.

"Right now, we're taking some time off. Sam just finished up at Stanford and his girlfriend….died in a fire in their apartment. So that's it. Just taking a trip. Sam was planning on law school. I work with my dad." She shivered as the wind rippled. For no reason he could think of, Dean took her hand in his as they walked and she clasped his back. It felt companionable, not lustful.

"What does your dad do? Mine's in insurance. Yours has to be more interesting than that." Dean laughed out loud. _If you only knew._

"Mine does…private investigations." She looked impressed.

"You win. I bet he's not as hard on you as mine is on me. God I feel like I disappoint my parents every day…and you really don't need this information do you?"

Dean said, "Oh I get it. My dad is an ex Marine. I disappoint him just by getting up in the morning. But I don't know. He's kinda terrific. I want him to be proud of me and even though he's not, I just keep trying." Lorelai found him a kindred spirit and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Yeah. Same here." They continued talking and walking and Dean found himself enjoying the company

Rory snuggled closer to Sam and he pulled her against him. "Are you warm enough?"he asked and his voice, so much like Dean's, her Dean's made her want to cry. She nodded. He was holding her, stroking her hair and she felt safe in his embrace. He wondered if they should get dressed but that would mean turning loose of her and he didn't want to. He kissed the top of her head. She ran her fingers over his chest and sighed in contentment.

"I'm fine. It's late. My mom will be home soon. We'd better get up." The memory of Lorelai finding her and Dean was one she did not want to repeat. She reluctantly pulled away and began retrieving her clothes. Sam did the same. He felt sad, as if leaving her was a thing he couldn't do.

Once they were dressed again and the bed returned to a made up state, they decided to head back to the held hands, fingers laced and walked slowly. Sam shifted the pile of books in his left hand and thought he was happy for the first time in a long while.

At Luke's Lorelai and Dean ordered burgers and Luke joined them at the table."So Dean, feeling better?" He still felt bad about the whole situation and he was glad they had come in.

"I feel better. A little tired, a little sore but basically I'm fine." Dean looked around the diner. "I like it here. I'm not much usually on small town apple pie life but this is different."

The burgers and companionship were good and Dean felt relaxed. He could not remember ever just sitting and talking to people without trying to save them. So he opened up and talked. Lorelai and Luke were welcoming and they all enjoyed the conversation. Dean couldn't help but notice how attentive Luke was to Lorelai and that she didn't really seem to notice.

"Wow. It's after midnight.", Lorelai said. "I'm sorry Luke and Dean, Sam must be wondering where you are."

Dean said, "He'd probably still talking books I'll never understand to Rory or he's asleep with one of the books she loaned him since he hasn't called." He picked up his coffee cup and finished it. He stood up. "But in case he's worried, we should head back." They thanked Luke again and started walking back. Lorelai took Dean's arm and they walked along.

"Should I drive you home after we get back or is it better for you to just go home from here?", he asked.

Lorelai responded, "My car's at the inn. So I'll walk back with you. Oh, cut through here, it's a little woodsy but it's shorter. Dean I just have to ask. How is it that you're…unattached?" He stopped walking. He usually didn't talk about such but she made him feel safe. He turned to face her, hands on her arms and the look in his green eyes was soft and sweet.

"Lorelai, the life I live, the nature of it, moving around…and it's dangerous and I can't let myself get attached…and let someone I care about..love get hurt. So, I just don't get attached." They stood gazing into each other's eyes deeply for a few minutes. He leaned down, wanting seriously to kiss her. But he pulled his head up.

Lorelai fought back disappointment. She wanted to be kissed by him."Don't you want to kiss me?" Dean pulled her close in a hug.

"Oh I _want_ to. I _want_ to do more than that. But I'm not. It wouldn't be fair."

Lorelai said into his shirt, "Unfair to who/". She felt secure in his embrace and s _he really wanted him to kiss her. And she didn't know why._

"To you and me because in a couple of days the doctor will release me and I'll be g _one._ To Luke because incase you haven't seen it, the guy's in love with you. I just don't feel right about taking advantage of me being …attracted to you when the guy's been so nice to me. Hell I can't take advantage of you being so nice to me and Sam. Lorelai, I can't ever remember ever having anyone be so nice to me. So, as much as I want to…I can't.

Lorelai was disappointed but she got it. "Okay. You're attracted to me?" He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"I am _very_ attracted to you." They started walking again, holding hands until they were back in front of the inn. Lorelai opened the front door for Dean and turned to face him.

"Well, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

Dean said, "I'll be here. I have to see the doctor tomorrow afternoon. I had a good time tonight." He kissed her on the forehead again and waited for her to be safely in her car. He headed up the stairs. He found Sam watching television. He looked fresh and clean, hair still damp from the shower. He smiled as Dean came in.

"Hey, where have you been?" Dean pulled off his jacket, preparing to shower himself. He pulled off his flannel shirt and put it in his duffle.

"Talking to Rory. She gave me some books for the road. I'm sorry man. I …lost track of time." He looked happy, like some of the burden of the last few weeks was gone and Dean was glad to see.

"It's okay. I slept, ran into Lorelai downstairs. Sookie was gone so we walked up to Luke's. Freaking amazing burgers dude. We talked for awhile." He gathered up pajama pants and a tshirt and on his way to the bathroom he looked back at Sam and realization hit him. "Sam, did you _sleep_ with Rory?" Sam looked up and the blush in his cheeks was all the answer he needed. "Holy crap you did."

Sam sat straight up. "It wasn't like that Dean. It was…mutual". He wasn't sure why he needed to qualify this to Dean but he felt he did."I didn't plan on it…it..just happened." He kept his gaze on Dean's face not letting himself appear sorry, because he wasn't.

"Sammy, I'm not judging. I probably would have too." He dropped the clothes on the counter and came back to sit by his brother. "Hell, it was all I could do not to …with Lorelai. And she wanted to." He patted Sam on the leg. "I'm glad you did Sam, if it was as you say 'mutual' He got up and went to the bathroom and Sam heard the shower start. He relaxed. IT had been amazing. But Rory had headed back to Yale and even though they had exchanged numbers he knew he'd probably never see her again. Still, he felt..alive again

Dean came back in, all damp and clean himself. He smiled at Sam as he sank down on the bed. What is it about this place brother? I sat at a table and and talked to people I hardly knew and it was like they _cared_ about me." He looked so earnest and Sam's heart broke a little. He forgot sometimes how alone his brother had been while he was at school.

"Dean, people _do_ care about you . I do. Dad, Bobby, Pastor Jim. But I'm glad you had this time here. I'm sorry you got hurt, but _sometimes things are blessings in disguise._ We both needed to be here. At least I think so." Dean nodded. He sat there for a minute of too and pulled back the covers. As he made his sore ribs comfortable and relaxed into the soft pillows,he sighed. Sam knew it wasn't from frustration, but contentment.

"Hey Sammy?" Dean said softly as he started to fade a turned the volume on the tv down.

"Yeah Dean?" he answered.

"Thanks little brother. For _caring_ about me." Sam smiled and turned out the light.

"NO problem man. It's true. I do ." Dean smiled to himself and fell asleep. Sammy knew he cared about him. It was nice to hear it from his brother that he was loved.

Two days later, Dean was given the go ahead from Dr. Sullivan to return to normal activities. Both boys knew they had been fortunate to have this time in Stars Hollow. Bit neither wanted to go. Dad had texted coordinates and Dean knew they had to head out. They hadn't heard from Dad in weeks. As they packed the impala both of them were a little sad. But Sookie had a huge breakfast waiting and Rory was in the kitchen to surprise them. After much good food and talk and laughter the boys reluctantly rose to leave.

Sookie burst into tears. "Oh I hate for you boys to leave. Here, "she pulled a huge basket out "I made you food for the road." She hugged each of them and they patted her and thanked her."Dean I made fried apple pies." Dean grinned and hugged her again.

"Sookie, will you marry me?", he teased/knowing full well Sookie was married. He turned to Lorelai and saw tears in her eyes. He hugged he and whispered "Don't. I'm not good with crying women." But he held on to her for just a little longer feeling safe in their embrace.

Sam and Rory were also hugging, holding on really tight. Finally Dean kissed the top of Lorelai's head and said in a husky voice, "Tome to go Sam". A quick hug from Rory for Dean and one for Sam from Lorelai and the Winchesters and Sookie's basket pulled away from The Dragonfly Inn. As they drove through town, neither one of them said anything. Several miles away Dean turned to Sam.

"What are those coordinates again/" And just like that they were back on the road, back on the hunt. Sam looked at the map, confirmed the location and turned back to look towards Stars Hollow. They might never see anyone here again but Sam knew Stars Hollow had a piece of him and Dean and if they needed it, they could come back and be home.


End file.
